Oakley Luna
"Stop this madness!" - A common saying used by Oakley Luna Introduction Oakley Luna is the main protagonist of the series, Beyond the Edge. He got his eyes burnt off because someone pushed him into a fire in The Fire episode. Since that incident, he now wears futuristic Snake Eyes that return his vision. Role in plot He is the main protagonist, his parents were killed by The Monsters. Moreover, Oakley is also trying to seek revenge on the person who pushed him into the fire. Coone is Oakley's new enemy because he believed that it was him who sent someone to push him into the fire. Ever since Oakley tried to avenge his parents by killing Monsters, he thinks it was Coone's attempt to get revenge on him for all the Monster blood he spilled. Biography Early life Growing up in Hayward, California along with his sister, Sapphire Luna, Oakley attended a few schools in Hayward and nothing particularly interesting happened until he attended high school where he met a student from San Jose, Tyler Niko. Oakley became good friends with Tyler. After graduating high school, Oakley met Yang and got into a romantic relationship with her. College When he got out of high school he attended college where in his freshman year he attended a college party. At said college party he was mysteriously pushed into a fire pit where his eyes burnt off and he had to go to the hospital to get Snake Eyes to restore his vision. Shortly after he dropped out of college to pursue another job. After College Oakley then did a few things outside of college, including but not limited to robbing a bank, stealing jet-packs, and fixing his fridge. This eventually landed him in the position where the jet-pack corporation Jet-Pack Bois had stolen the monster baby that Yang had recently birthed. Killing of Luther Oakley flew to the Jet-Pack Bois HQ, the building where Jet-Pack Bois operated from, and proceeded to sneak around until he was caught by Luther Penn, founder and CEO of Jet-Pack Bois. A battle broke out between the two, ending up with Luther dying in a fiery explosion. Oakley also stole two greatswords Luther used, The Oculus and the Aetherius that Luther had gotten from Coone. Involvement with Theiss Oakley then proceeded to seek a portal to the underworld, since he had learned that the Monster-baby was in the underworld being raised by Coone. He and his team went to George McParland Elementary School, that was now abandoned, looking for a portal. There they met Ben Theiss, a member of the Council of Theiss observing a prophecy. They told Ben that they wanted to get to the underworld, Theiss agreed, on the condition that they would battle him and his "friends". His friends turned out to be none other than Casey Cavanaugh and Mr. Vannoord. The team beat the three, and by the end Casey and Vannoord has fled the battle. Theiss granted them access through a portal. Dimension 649 Oakley and the team went inside the portal aforementioned, however they did not end up in the underworld. Instead they landed in Dimension 649 on the planet Bevone, a bigger-than-Earth planet in the middle of a bloody war between the Resistance and P-Industries, a mega-corporation. They landed in someone named Lennart Matheus's house, they shortly got kicked out and were out in the freezing cold Joining the Resistance Oakley and the team, now out in the cold, had a car pull up to them. The car contained two recruiters for the Resistance, a resistance military organization against P-Industries, Jay Mack and Mason. They both introduced themselves and through some explaining they were able to get Oakley and the team to join the Resistance. Camp Ivory Jay and Mason took them to Camp Ivory, a Resistance camp in the middle of Hohehn, a neutral continent during the war. They then settled down there, before they were sent on a mission to Slortex, the mostly P-Industries controlled continent in the war. Heading to Slortex Whilst heading by car to Slortex, the team, now consisting of Oakley, Yang, Sapphire, Tyler, Jay, Mason, and Shemaiah Kreios, leader of Camp Ivory, encountered multiple troubles on their way to Slortex. They encountered a P-Industries soldier named Enigma, who was a very experienced and seasoned fighter. They ended up throwing Enigma off one of the cars, where his legs were crushed and face was deformed. Oakley also stole Enigma's gun, the Dragonmaw. The second trouble Oakley encountered was a P-Industries soldier named Rocky. Rocky did not stay long to fight them though, because she disappeared shortly after back to Slortex. The third and final threat Oakley faced was on the Crown Sea Bridge, in which they somehow ticked off T-3000 CYBERNETIC GARBAGE DISPOSAL PROTOTYPE, a security robot meant to exterminate any passerby who break the rules. Oakley could not handle the T-3000 CGDP, so the Corpse Whale, a huge whale that can swallow anything, ate him by jumping out of the water on one side of the bridge, grabbing the robot by its mouth, and landing back in the water on the other side of the bridge. Arriving in Slortex Oakley and the team arrived in Slortex and stopped for a while to rest up. Shortly after the got back on the road again, heading down Acacia Highway, taking them right to the Slortex Castle, the megalopolis of Slortex built by P-Industries. Entering the Slortex Castle Oakley and the team entered the castle and went down Pablo Turnpike, a private highway that goes under the Slortex Castle that leads to Pablo Tip District, where P-Industries is headquartered. They then exit the turnpike and get ambushed on Helmop Highway, the highway going through Helmop District, which is a district of the Slortex Castle. They battle it out with P-Industries before Engima makes a return with a motorcycle and a new plasma-powered gun called The Blue Death. They jump off the highway onto a train which goes underground, out of sight of the P-Industries soldiers. Lost in the Slortex Castle Appearance Oakley is a tall, fair-skinned young man. he has brown, wavy windswept hair and He had slate-blue eyes. Oakley wears a violet-purple blazer along with a black tie. The suit is buttoned in the middle while the rest is unbuttoned. Under that he has a black vest over his white dress shirt with a button down collar. Furthermore, he wears black pants along with black shoes. Oakley also wears Snake Eyes. They're black and cover his damaged face and they return his sight. Skills Oakley is a swordsman who uses more than just a sword, he also uses guns. But Oakley is seen using a sword more than he is any firearm. Oakley is shown being particularly skilled at using The Oculus and the Aetherius, swords he got from Luther. However Oakley isn't the greatest at hand to hand, but Yang fills that gap in the team. Relationships With Yang Notes * Oakley's favorite color is midnight/dark blue. * Oakley secretly hated his parents * Oakley's favorite weapon to use is the AK-47 * Oakley's hair is brown * Oakley's eyes are blue. * His favorite food is Yang's Vagina. Trivia * The name "Oakley" is taken from ROBLOX. ''As in the Xbox Edition of ROBLOX Oakley is a starting avatar that the user can pick. * His last name "Luna" is a reference to Braeden Campbell's family member with the last name "Luna" * Although he is 18, he is at a college party. Gallery gggggggggggggggggg.png|''Oakley beyond edge oakley pic.PNG|Drawing of Oakley Luna by Shroustu Oakley-3D.png|''Oakley made in MS Paint 3D.'' Voice Actor * Braeden Campbell Category:Main Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Protagonists Category:Male characters who've appeared in Season 1 Category:Male Protagonists Who've Appeared In Season 1 Category:Protagonists Who've Appeared In Season 1 Category:Males Category:Canon Category:Articles With A Gallery Category:Purple Category:Purple Characters Category:Purple Protagonists Category:Purple Male Characters Category:Purple Male Protagonists Category:Purple Characters Who've Appeared In Season 1 Category:Purple Protagonists Who've Appeared In Season 1 Category:Purple Males Who've Appeared In Season 1 Category:Purple Male Protagonists Who've Appeared In Season 1 Category:3026 births Category:January births Category:Characters from Hayward, California